My Angel is Dead
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: When Annalessa ride and her twin sister were ten and their little sister Angel six, they were kidnapped. Their father Jeb, a navy seal, shot in front of their own eyes. When the NCIS team tries to save them, Angel dies in the explosion meant for Annalessa. Six years later, the team opens up the case again. Iggy comes and brings light. But her kidnapper is still at large...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was ten when me and my sisters were taken away from our family. I would've been eleven when my sister Angel died. Max and I only survived thanks to these people called NCIS, Naval Crime Investigative Services. Max is my twin sister and I am Annalessa. We've gone for six years since our father and Angel, sweet innocent Angel, died. I never got over it, I've litterly tried everything out there to get rid of my depression. I've tried antidepressants, cutting myself, street fighting, even going into a gang! I'm currently going straight with kick boxing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Breaks rule!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night when mom, Max, and I were having a very laughter filled dinner when someone knocked on the front door. I got up and answered it with a smile. But I found four people standing on our front porch. The older man held up a badge and looked me in the eyes.

"We've come to ask some questions to the two girls NCIS rescued six years ago. It's about their kidnappers." He said and looked at my widened eyes.

I turned and stormed upstairs holding my tears in. Only my mother and Max know about my tattoos. The tattoos are of a pair of dog tags and a locket with my dad's and Angel's name, date of birth, and date of death. I carefully closed and locked my door and changed into my bathing suit. I unlocked my door and grabbed my bag full of extra clothes and stuff for a night at a hotel.

I ran downstairs letting them see the tattoo and that I was wearing a swim suit. One of the other guys grabbed my wrist yanking me back into the house.

"Where are you going young lady? You need to stay here." He said as he sat me down.

I glared at him and got right back up in protest.

"None of your business old man and I am not staying here where people are going to ask me questions about my dead family that was killed right before my eyes. Your people could've saved her, stopped the nightmares I have. But no, you've caused them and they will never go away now." I said and stormed right out of the house leaving the agents looking after me even while I was on my motorcycle riding away.

Another Line Break

Once I got to the pool I was a member full term for the rest of my life to, I started going off of the diving boards into the empty pool. Not as in I was going suicide, really, who would've guessed I wanted to live in a world that hates me so? Eh, we all do it sometimes. I noticed around the fifteenth time I'd gone off that somebody else had arrived, but I ignored him or her. I went off another three times and started walking over to where my bag was.

"You shouldn't be here alone you know. Someone could kidnap you." A voice said from right behind me.

I almost jumped right back into the pool, but the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back closer to the wall.

"Thanks, and yeah I know that could happen." I said glumly and looked at him.

He was tall with strawberry blonde hair, he was wearing a white t-shirt and blue swim trunks. He looked fairly handsome in a way I guess. I looked into his sea blue eyes and frowned when he was looking at my attire too. He noticed and cleared his throat as if to call my attention away from him. Just then a very annoyingly familiar voice filled the pool club.

"James! We're- Who's that? Is she some slut you are taking out?" Tess Marts said as she, two guys, and another girl said as they came in.

I glared at her, which made her back up a bit in fear. That satisfied me.

"Actually, I was here before any of you got here and your talking whore. You dress like you're going to the local strip club to sell your body." I said and turned smirking to myself as I walked towards my bag.

Just then the two guys came up to me and smiled.

"Hey, want to hook up tonight at my place? We could have some fun." Jerk one said and touched my butt.

I frowned and slapped it away.

"Okay, first I don't like anyone touching me there. Two, you are just a jerk who wants publicity. Three, try that again and you won't be able to do anything with your arms for the next month or two." I said with venom dripping from every word.

He looked taken aback. But jerk two touched my butt. So I turned and punched him in the nose hearing a satisfying crack. He fell to the floor and I decided to leave it at that.

"That's just your warning." I said in a heartless tone and walked away.

The guy, James, ran after me and grabbed my hand gently.

"Nice job on Mark. He deserved that so bad. He does that to every girl he thinks is hot." He said and turned me around.

I glared at him and yanked my hand back. I turned and walked into the shower room grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed in a pair of gray skinny jeans and an over sized Green Day shirt. I pulled on my mock leather boots and my green hoodie. When I walked out I saw James in a pair of black jeans and a green shirt. I looked at him and smiled when I saw him looking at my shirt.

"Green Day is my favorite band. What's yours?" I asked as I approached him.

He looked at me again and looked like was going to drool over my body. I smiled and slapped him playfully. He looked at me surprised but saw the smile and laughed.

"Green Day too. I'm Iggy, most people call me that but Tess likes to call me James. It's a boring name, I like the more unknown names because they sound cool. What's your name?" Iggy asked as he looked into my eyes with bambi eyes.

I sighed when it worked its way into my brain as I thought that was cute.

"Annalessa, just call me Lessa though. My mom named my sister Maximum though. Max for short. We're twins." I said and smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled and nodded.

"Umm, do you want to go to a party one of my friends is holding at his place? It's going to be down the street. Let me take you there." He offered as he walked with me towards my Yamaha.

He stared at it like it was amazing. I grinned and sighed.

"Fine, I am going to stay at a hotel afterwards though. But we are going to have to very careful with my motorcycle though. One scratch and my mom will kill me." I said and put my stuff in the seat compartment.

Iggy grinned and helped me get it onto the back of his pickup truck. When I got in he grinned at me and drove off down my street.

****************************************Line Break! **I'm having too much fun with these.***********************************************************************

Turns out his friend was Fang, the big league dude of our school, was his best friend who was throwing the party. I turn and look at Iggy like he was crazy, sure enough he was smiling at me. I give him a smirk and go into the house.

I found at least thirty other people in the house dancing, drunk, or making out. Some people were all of the above.

"Someone spiked the punch again." Iggy said as he grabbed the punch bowl and dumped it into the kitchen sink.

"Good to see you're as against that as I am. Who's this?" Fang said from behind Iggy and I, pointing at me.

I glare at him and he just gave me a smirk. This dude was going to regret it if he made fun of me. He saw the look in my eyes and backed down from his teasing position. I grinned and held out my hand.

"Annalessa Ride, Lessa for short." I said as he took my hand and shook it.

"Good to know. Iggy, I thought you would've brought your mob along with you, not some scary chick." Fang said and looked at me self consciously.

I grin and lean against the counter.

"Eh, she scared them off. But not before giving Mark a little parting gift." Iggy said smiling at Fangs shocked face.

Fang backed away from me a yard as if I was an explosive time bomb ready to go off. I smiled.

"It's okay, they were just being jerks. I won't do anything to hurt you guys. You seem cool and not jerks." I said and grabbed his wrist pulling him closer to me.

Not as in I liked him, just close enough to touch his face if he made a rude comment. He looked at me warily and walked off.

"No one's made him look scared like that before. Though there was a gang that beat him up pretty badly." Iggy said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the sea of students.

I remember that I was a gang leader and had taken down the top dude in the top gang. I got out before I could make any permanent marks on my record. I smile at Iggy as he drags me over to his friends in the corner. I saw two girls and Fang sitting there talking. I smiled at Fang who shifts his weight to another side.

"Really Fang? I'm not going to bite, punch, kick, or hurt you in any way. So stop looking at me like I'll come out of nowhere and kill you." I laughed.

He relaxed and gave me a smile.

"So, who's she Iggy? Is she another girlfriend you're going to dump as soon as you make out?" A dark skinned girl asked as she got up and hugged me.

I took the hug and smiled shaking my head. She nodded and sighed.

"No she isn't. She was at the pool and I offered to bring her to this party and she accepted. She's a new friend I guess. Her name's Annalessa, Lessa for short." Iggy said as he made me sit down.

I frowned at him and punched his shoulder lightly. He smirked at me and sat down right next to me.

"I can introduce myself you know. I'm not mute, blind, or deaf. So next time let me do the introducing of myself." I said and smiled at the other people.

The dark skinned girl, Fang, and an olive skin toned girl laughed at Iggy and I as we talked about who should introduce who and random stuff like what colored skin we would have if we were capitol citizens in the book called _The Hunger Games_, It was pretty funny. I was getting bored.

"I'm gonna go dance because there's nothing else to do than talk." I said bored.

Iggy and everyone nodded as I left and got onto the dance floor Fang had gotten installed. I smiled and danced to _Blow Me One Last Kiss_ By Pink. I was having a fun time until a guy appeared behind me and squeezed my butt. I turned and looked at him pissed.

"Want to go home with me and have some fun?" He asked and went to touch my shoulder.

I smirked and grabbed his wrist pulling him down to his knees. Everyone stopped doing whatever and looked at the developing scene. I then flipped him over and punched him in the nose breaking it.

"Next time, don't ever touch my ass. If you do, you'll end up with something much worse." I said and let go leaving him to be surrounded by his friends.

I walked over to my new friends and smiled.

"I think I should leave before anything turns into a bad fight." I said and grabbed my bag.

Iggy grabbed my wrist and nodded to his friends.

"I'll bring you to my place. You can hang there for the night if you want." He said and dragged me next door to his place.

I nodded in agreement and grabbed my other bag from my motorcycle. I jogged over to Iggy as he held the door open for me when I got a call from home. I snapped open my cell and answered it.

"Hello? What do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"It's Agent David. We'd like you to come home for questioning." The agent asked, wait no, demanded me from the other end.

"Nope, not happening. You people helped ruin my life. I'm not coming home until I think it's safe. Good day to you too." I said angrily and snapped my phone shut knowing that they were running a trace on my cell to find me.

I gave Iggy a smile to stop him from worrying, though it looked like he already was.

"Don't worry, it's just a family fiasco." I said and walked into his house.

I gasped at the beautiful structure and the support structure. Iggy grinned at me when he stood in front of me. I looked at him and smiled.

"You like this place? It's fairly big and we barely have enough furniture to fill it." He laughed and pulled me upstairs and into his room.

I again gasped due to its enormous size. He smiled and led me over to the bathroom where I got changed. When I came out he looked at my attire. I was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a green shirt. I notice he was just wearing blue sweat pants and no shirt. I blush and turn away.

"Oh, sorry, it gets warm in here sometimes so I don't wear a shirt to bed," Iggy said as he turned me around, "So why did you turn angry on whoever called you earlier?"

I looked down at my bare feet and sighed. If I wanted a new friend I would have to tell him the truth.

"I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you," I said as he sat down on his bed, "When I was ten, Max was ten, and Angel was six…"

I'm not going to bored you with explanations because I already told you guys this. I'm just going to tell you the end of it.

"That's why these agents are bothering me and why I ran. I hate what they didn't do." I finished and started to cry.

Iggy pulled me to his chest and cradled me as I cried.

"Shh, it's okay Lessa. There's no way they can hurt you now. They're just trying to find who did it and they can't hurt you now." Iggy said and caressed my face in his hands.

I blink and sigh as he wiped away stray tears. I just think he's so nice letting a girl he doesn't even know into his room and helps her out. Tomorrow we had school and I was in no mood to go to school. I groaned and flopped down onto his bed.

"We have school tomorrow. The federal people will be bothering me the whole time if I do go." I complained as he looked at me worried.

He blinks and looks as if he's thinking for a minute.

"How about we ditch school tomorrow and go to the beach?" He suggests and pulls some stray hair away from my face.

I look at him and smile. He smiles back at me and lets me take the bed because he thought I was a little too upset to be on the floor for a while.

_This better not become something you do on a regular basis young lady!_ My inner self scolded.

Nope, not your business. I just need someone to talk to and escape these nightmares. I thought to my inner self. Iggy looked at me and smiled as I thought to myself. I shivered as it got cold in the room and Iggy got into his bed and pulled me close to him.

/Line Break AGAIN!/

I guess I fell asleep with him cradling me because the next thing I knew I was awake with my head on some body's chest. I got up and look at the clock to see that it was twelve in the afternoon. I smile and jumped downstairs confused for a minute and then remember that I was in Iggy's house. I walk into the kitchen and start to make some breakfast. Who cares if it's twelve in the afternoon?

I wanted something like breakfast. So I made some eggs and bacon.

**So there you all go! The first part of this multichapter story! Yay! Review! I would like some. Please? I'll give you a cupcake. L=}0**


	2. Chapter 2:Eggs and Bacon

**Hey! New chapter! I love this story, it combines two of my favorite things! Eggs, and Bacon! How are you guys?! I can't wait for more reviews! Which reminds me…**

So I made some eggs and bacon. Iggy trudged sleepily into the room rubbing his eyes and then wakes up fully to the smell of bacon.

"I didn't know you could cook. That smells great." Iggy said as he sat down and I served him some breakfast.

"Thanks, you really are a nice person you know? No one's ever let me stay over when they didn't even really know me at all. Thanks for the hospitality. Wait, where do you go to school anyways?" I asked a little confused. I go to Preston High and it seemed like he went there too.

"I go to Preston High. I'm guessing you do too. I'm in history, gym, and pretty much all of the same classes with you. Want to get ready for the beach soon? Fang, Nudge, and Ella will be joining us too." Iggy said as he cleaned our plates off. I nodded and ran upstairs to get ready. I paused and reminded myself that I wasn't at home so I had to ask to use his bathroom.

"Umm, Iggy? C-can I use your bathroom?" I said and blushed at the top of the staircase. I wasn't too comfortable using any of the other bathrooms in this maze like place. He appeared at the bottom of the staircase and walked up to me. He looked down on me and smirked.

"Sure, but why not any of the guest bathrooms?" He said trying not to laugh. I slapped his shoulder.

"I'm just not comfortable in this place. It's to maze like." I said as I turned and walked gathering my bathing suit and took a hot shower. Once I was done and walked out into Iggy's room I saw him staring at my tattoo. "What? You saw it yesterday. It's for my dad and little sister. I just don't want to talk about it right now, let's just get going." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to his car with my bag over my shoulder. He nodded and walk to the other side to start the car. We sang along to some of the songs that were playing on the radio until we arrived at the beach. I smiled at him and ran out into the waves. He laughed as I tripped and fell into the waves. I got up and grabbed his hand pulling him in on top of me. I laughed at him now. Everyone else laughed at the fun Iggy and were having because it seemed like child's play. I got out of the water and wrapped myself in a towel to dry off for a bit when Iggy pulled me out of the towel and on top of him. I blushed slightly and tried to get up but he pulled me back.

"Iggy, we're just friends. What's up with you pulling me on top of you right now?" I asked and tried to pull myself off of him again but failed when he pulled me closer. I frown and punch him on the shoulder making his grip loosen somewhat. He gets up and crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. "Iggy, please don't do that. Please?" I asked and give him bambi eyes. He starts to smile and gives in. I smile and hug him. Then I push him onto the ground making everyone jump. I grin and we start to play some games. I get onto Iggy's shoulders and then Nudge onto Fangs. I frown just as a guy comes running towards us.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late. Traffic and all that stuff right? Who's this?" The guy asked as he got closer I recognized him as another one of the party guests. I smile and hold out my hand in offering of peace so I wouldn't have to hurt him.

"Annalessa Ride, Lessa for short. Nice to meet you… what's your name?" I asked and let him shake my hand. Which was kind of difficult since I was on Iggy's shoulders. He pulled both Iggy and I into the waves and we both came up laughing. I helped Iggy up and nodded.

"I'm Andrew Kirk, nice to meet you too," Andrew said and nodded to my new friends, "What are you hanging with them for? They normally don't let anybody in unless it's for a good reason." I frown and finger the charm bracelet I've had since Angel died. Iggy comes up from behind me and hugs me. I smiled and turn to almost lock lips with him. I made sure to give everyone a look that said 'If you tell anyone about this I will kill you'. I gave Iggy a smile and unlock his arms from around me. He sighed and grabbed my wrist.

"Are we getting back to our game or not?" He asked and helped me onto his shoulders. I glanced at his face and saw him looking at Ella letting Andrew put her onto his shoulders. I frowned when I saw him touch her butt while she was getting on, Ella only thought it was to help her up but I knew it was more than that. I frowned and let Iggy touch my leg telling me to relax, I sighed. We were doing cock fighting, it was a fun game with Iggy and I victorious. I laughed as I got down from his shoulders and hugged him. He gently pushed me back and smiled. I gave him a big grin. Just then Andrew came over and congratulated us.

"Nice job you two. Umm, Lessa, would you like to see something?"He asked as he grabbed my hand softly.

"Uhh, sure?" I said more like a question. He pulled on my arm and led me into the abandoned shack. Then he turned and looked me in the eyes and leaned towards me. I leaned back and tried to avoid him but his arms kept me pinned right there. He kissed me and pulled back with joy in his eyes. I frowned and ran out of the shack. I grabbed my bag from the towel on the beach and then ran to Iggy's truck and tried to get my motorcycle off. Iggy came from behind me, I was scared so I turned to punch him and sighed.

"What, can't a friend surprise another friend? But really, what did Andrew do this time?" Iggy asked and pulled my chin up to look him I the eyes.

"He kissed me against my own will. I hate it when guys do that." I said and leaned against his shoulder. He stroked my hair and hugged me close. I closed my eyes and shivered.

"Hey, you okay? Is Lessa alright Iggy? What happened?" I heard Andrew's voice say from right in front of me. My eyes snap open and I punch Andrew square in the nose.

"That's for kissing me jerk! You don't deserve a girl like me. So leave me alone!" I said and leave his groaning figure on the ground. Iggy grabbed my wrist and turned me around making me look into his eyes. I give him a grin and turn around again walking off towards the beach again. Everyone turned and looked at my smiling happy face as I walked over to them.

"Hey, what's made you so bubbly?" Fang asked as he looked at me with a curious expression. I smack him on the shoulder and hug Nudge and Ella.

"Wow, you're acting like a very happy Max Ride. Which is not very often because she always acts dark and to herself for some reason. Maybe she always wears dark makeup or she always wears dark makeup! Uggh, she needs to get a makeover done by me! Then she will look just so cute guys won't be able to resist her! I'll-" Nudge ranted.

"Nudge my ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelled as he walked over to our happy little group. I laughed and thought how Max would get her revenge on me for letting Nudge give her a makeover. Iggy looked at the smile that was on my face and he laughed along with me. Fang started to laugh with us, Ella too. Nudge was just clueless to our joke and stared at us.

"Okay, what's so funny? Is it something I said?" Nudge asked as she put her hands on her hips. I cracked up and held my sides.

"You. Giving. Max. A Makeover!" I said in between giggles. Nudge looked at me and started laughing too. I started to cry a little when I thought that Angel would've loved to give Max a makeover. I stopped laughing and walked over to an abandoned log and sat down. Fang looked at me and stopped laughing and walked over to me and crouched right in front of me. The tears were welling up in my eyes and I had no way of controlling them.

"What's wrong Lessa? Are you hurt or anything?" Fang asked and looked me in the eyes.

"My little sister would've loved to give Max that makeover." I mumbled only loud enough for myself to hear. I hated crying, it only brought bad memories to me. I pulled my knees up to my chest because I felt like I was missing something like a memory from the explosion that took Angel. It felt like it hurt me too, but it killed her. What is this feeling of the missing memory?

"What? Could you speak up?" Fang asked and looked me in the eyes. The tears started to spill over the dam that had been holding them for six years.

"Sure, my little sister would've loved giving Max that makeover. But she can't, she's dead thanks to some darned kidnapper who killed her with a bomb! I hate him! He took my father away too, only he left Max and I alive to take the blows and try to live through our lives feeling an empty feeling in our hearts and heads. So now you know why." I said angrily and got up. This wasn't how I wanted to tell them of my dead baby sister, but I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. "Sorry, I was just angry. Forget I said any of that please." I said and ran to leave them thinking about what I had just said. I guess Iggy had run after me because once I stopped I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned to see Iggy looking at me worried. I let him hug me and cradle me. I start to cry into his shoulder and let him pick me up and put me into his truck and drive me back to his place where I took a nap. I woke up and got dressed then left with a happy good-bye. I didn't want to leave because Iggy was so nice. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**Review?! Pretty please with a cherry on top?! I would like them. Please? My birthday was a couple of days ago… Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Interigation

When I walk into the house I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table talking to one of the agents from yesterday. I groan and run up to my room locking the door behind me. Then I turn up my music to full volume and played _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ By Green Day. The agent started to bang on my door as I got a nice hot shower. I let the water drip down my back and touch the scars from the explosion years ago.

I frown as I touch one that was just right over my eyebrow. It didn't seem like I was that close enough to be burned at all by the explosion. The people just told me that I was taken home and told what happened. I don't believe them now because what explains the scars, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I grab my bag then turn off my music and open my door. I glare at the agent who walks over to me and grabs my upper arm.

"What do you want? I was just going to the gym to get some pressure off of my head old man." I said angrily as the guy sat me down.

He looked nothing like an old man at all though. He frowned at me as I crossed my arms and put my iPod on and put my headphones on so I could ignore these douche bags. Then someone pulled off my headphones from behind.

"Hey! It was playing a good song! Give it back!" I said angrily and stood up.

The older man was standing right there with my headphones in hand. I sighed and hoped that they just didn't peak at my record. Because it had a lot of complaints on it. I tried to go for the sweet girl and gave him a cheeky grin. He frowned at me and motioned for me to sit down.

I sat down hard on the chair and crossed my legs. I pulled out some clay and played with it. I had to move, otherwise I would be crazy right now. I hate school so much because it requires for you to do a lot of it.

"McGee, get over here!" the man called as a young guy came in holding a folder, with my name on it.

I frowned and got up again.

"Really, why the heck do you bring my background in here? The past is the past. Leave it there. How about you question me in a freaking interrogation room? That won't make a difference, just don't let my mother listen to this. It'll break her heart." I half whisper into the man's ear.

He nodded and they told my mom where we were going, to their head quarters. I nodded when they said that they wanted me to help with a few things like if I recognized anyone or anything. We rode in the car for what seemed like forever until we came to a large building. I look at it in awe as the agents drag me into an elevator. I stand still for the whole time not making any movement because I hate enclosed spaces, cars I can stand.

Not the small spaces of an elevator. The older man saw me freeze when we entered the elevator and grabbed my shoulder looking me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked and gave me a worried look.

I nod and lean against the wall until we stopped and got off. He led me to a nice cozy room and gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I rubbed my thumbs together waiting for the smack down on me.

"Well, you certainly have quite a lot on your sheet from what this says. You were a gang leader for a while? You street fought? How old were you?" the man asked and glanced at my relaxed face.

"I was thirteen when I street fought and fourteen when I was the gang leader. So, pretty young. Then again I was pretty young to be witnessing murders happening left and right." I said and frowned at the floor.

He looked at me and sighed.

"We all remember your sister a little. Your mother recalled her as an angel." The man said and sat down across from me.

I nodded and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Her name was Angel. I loved her to death. My dad on the other hand was nice but on a few occasions he came home drunk and in a rage. He would beat me and Max then let us go to bed and try to conceal the bruises the next day. It hurt Angel to watch it happen. So pretty much what I say won't leave this room. I don't want it to either. I did cut myself a lot for a year, I am currently kick boxing, and I was in a gang for a while." I said letting it all out and crossing my arms.

This wasn't going to get any easier for me now was it?

"Sorry about that. We were all wondering if you remember anything from that day when we got you and Max out of there." He asked and patted my hand.

I pull it away and ruffled my hair to reveal the scars hidden by my hair.

"Anything explain why I don't remember getting burned by the explosion? Because if I really was, you people lied to me. I would like to know. Please do tell." I said getting a little angry and set down my mug gently so I didn't throw it across the room in a rage.

The man looked at me again and sighed.

"We told you, you were just a little too close to the explosion. It burned you here and there. So try not to get carried away." He said in an angry tone.

I frowned and got up gently trying not to make anything fly across the room.

"You're not telling everything. I know when people tell the truth. Body language says all. So spill it. I hate it when adults always say it's to protect us. Well, I'm a big girl so I can handle it. Throw it at me with force if you want to!" I yell and slam my fist on the table making a small fracture in the wood.

He gave me a glare and sighed.

"You were supposed to be strapped to that bomb. Your sister took the wires in her hands and said we should leave with you. We told her to let one of our bomb squad people to take care of it but she told us to go since it would blow in a minute. She told us to tell you she loved you. We told you in the hospital but you seemed… off. When it blew up you were to close to the house when it blew. We would've sent someone after your sister if it hadn't blown so soon. I'm sorry we didn't tell you." He said looking at my hurt expression.

I started to remember, it hurt to. But I remembered the voice of sweet Angel telling me she loved me. I had been strapped to the bomb that had killed my baby. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I wiped them away and looked down at the floor to find tears staining my jeans. I clenched them and sobbed for the first time in six years.

The man came over and helped me up. I started to cry into his shoulder and he patted my back. I stopped and glanced at him and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"I want to stay here for a while. Please sir, my mother would wonder what happened that made me cry today." I said quietly and looked at the floor.

He patted my shoulder.

"Okay kid, just don't be a bother to our people. You can hang with Abby." He said and led me to the elevator.

I nodded and rubbed my charm bracelet. He led me into a lab that had a Goth girl walking around and listening to Green Day I smile and walked more confidently around. I walk over to the metal table and see Angel's charm bracelet. I feel tears well up again but stop myself and pick up the plastic bag and look at it with a sad smile. Just then the girl grabs the bag from my hands and scowls at me.

"You shouldn't hold it that way. It's evidence, so be more careful." She scolds me. I look over at her and give her a small smile.

She frowns and whispers something to the man. He whispers into her ear and she gives me a sad smile and hands the bag back to me with the words, "I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, it's been so long since I've seen this. She was truly an angel sent to my family though. I'm Annalessa by the way." I said and shake Abby's hand.

She smiles and goes back to work letting me play with Angel's charm bracelet and comparing it to mine. I smile when I see the small little Scottie I had dad get us when she was born. This used to be Max's but she said it was boring and gave it to Angel who continued to add to it with me. I smiled when I saw the little locket charm and opened it to find the picture still in mint condition. Abby walked over and looked at it trying to find what I was smiling at.

"This was Angel's. She loved to collect charms with me when we were little. I imagine that if she were alive today that we would have at least one other charm bracelet and I would be so much happier." I said and showed Abby the picture of Max, baby Angel, and I with our heads together smiling for our dad as he took the picture.

Abby gave me a smile.

"She's so cute. I really think she should've lived because she looks like the most innocent thing in the world." Abby said and hugged me.

I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"You can keep that you know. We could let you keep her other stuff too. Like her locket. I'm afraid it's a little banged up, but hopefully you don't mind." Abby said and got out Angel's locket that held a picture of her and me.

I smile and mouth the words 'Thank you' as Gibbs takes me home. I play with her banged up locket and smile the whole way home.

**Adorableness can be useful at times like this… I need it now! *Flashes Bambi eyes at reader* Review!**


End file.
